Tandis Qu'On Se Perd Dans Ces Voies Invalides
by MSWLD
Summary: (Hogwarts AU taking place during and after the first wizaring war) "You are never going to land your filthy hands on the Quidditch cup" Kaiba simply declared. "I will, and you know why?" Kaiba raised a mocking eyebrow at Joey. "Because I will be the one leading the team this year," announced the blond Gryffindor proudly.
1. Chapter 1

**Tandis Qu'On Se Perd Dans Ces Voies Invalides**

x x x

 _AN: Hey you all! It's been a while and I guess that none of you actually know me (after all I haven't uploaded in a looong time and never in this fandom so)_

 _Anyway_

 _I'm here today with a new fic. It'll be quite long (8 chapters I think) and the first part of the three I'd like to write in this AU._

 _With the dark side of dimensions release I wanted to write something Yu-Gi-Oh based so here I am. I'm an hard JouKai shipper (even though I can't understand why...) so yeah here we go._

 _Don't hesitate to point out any grammar mistake or anything like that, I'm French and I'm not fluent (if someone wants to BETA me it'd be super special awesome)_

 _I hope you'll enjoy!_

 _Warnings: I haven't finished writing the entire story, it might go from T to M very quickly (I'd like to write some smut but for now I don't know if I'm good enough in English to try... We'll see)_

x x x

It was the first of September and Joey was already late. Not that it was unusual. But he should already have been at King's Cross ten minutes ago. He would never get an empty compartment. That sucked. He could only hope that Yugi and Tristan had come soon enough to balance his own ineffectiveness.

"Punctual as ever I see," a voice snapped once he stepped out of the hidden passage.

Seto Kaiba stood in front of the Hogwarts Express, his arms crossed and his leather bag flying next to him. He had been speaking with a younger student but was now staring at the young Gryffindor.

"Fuck off Kaiba"

He then managed to make his way through the crowd, not even looking at the Slytherin for more than a second. His mood was bad enough already. There was no need for that annoying prick to make it worse. He strongly hoped that Kaiba would not find an empty compartment and would have to sit next to Bakura.

But of course, that was unlikely.

With half of his house having a crush on him and the other half fearing him, he would easily manage to force the soon to be victims of his irritation our.

And if Joey didn't want to end up himself with the older Bakura, he'd better find his friends. Not that he didn't like Orion, but he was just too quiet for him, too likely to play some sick trick and murder him with a glare. He was so different from his younger brother, Ryo.

"Joey!"

Finally, he heard Yugi's voice rise from behind him.

"You're late," Tristan simply stated.

"Thanks man, I haven't noticed"

"We couldn't find an empty compartment. We have to share one with Tea's classmates," Yugi interrupted. Tea had been a friend of the three Gryffindors since their first year despite the fact that she wasn't in the same house. "They really don't seem to mind if we stay with them"

"After all who would complain having such handsome men keeping you company?"

"I know a lot of people who would"

"Like who?" Joey asked eager to know who would possibly resist his seductive smile.

"Like him," Honda answered, before Yugi could come up with an answer.

Kaiba entered the carriage, alone this time. He went straight to the third compartment next to the entrance, not even looking at the three students still standing in the empty hallway.

"I think he would appreciate it, you know, deep down," Yugi suggested.

"You're too naive"

"Yeah he would kick us out in less time than it takes to say 'Quidditch'"

"Speaking of Quidditch, how are you planning on winning the House Cup?" Tristan asked.

"We're not planning on doing it, we _will_ do it," Joey answered with a big smile.

"And you actually believe that?" a deep voice said from behind Yugi. It belonged to a Slytherin, but fortunately not the worse one.

"Of course! We lost by only thirty points last year, this time GRYFFINDOR WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOUR PRETENTIOUS ASSES!" Joey was now grinning at the other student.

"Yeah yeah whatever, now let me pass"

"What are you all yelling about?" Kaiba stepped out of his compartment, looking quite pissed, glaring right at Joey before wrinkling his nose.

Oh yeah, now that was all that was missing to make this moment even worse.

"Guess what? Wheeler thinks Gryffindor's going to win this year," Atem announced, an amused smile on his lips.

Joey was a skilled player, a good chaser who was playing for his house team since his second year at Hogwarts. Yet they all knew that he had had troubles scoring last year. But that was just because a better keeper had finally been recruited by the Slytherin team: Kaiba.

"You are never going to land your filthy hands on the Quidditch cup"

"I will, and you know why?" Kaiba raised a mocking eyebrow. Whatever his explanation was, it was not enough to make him doubt the issue of this year's championship. "Because I will be the one leading the team this year"

A heavy silence suddenly fell on the small hallway, only interrupted by a muffled cough from Tristan. Atem nearly choked himself as his eyes widened. Kaiba on the other hand was now looking at Joey, a blank expression on his face. Finally, a corner of his mouth lifted before he started to laugh.

"You? Captain? You can't be serious. Who chose you? Even Tate would make a better leader" She was the Gryffindor keeper and Kaiba truly despised her for her lack of talent. At least that was what he liked to say. At the end, she may not have been as good as he was, but she definitely was not the worse keeper in Quidditch history.

"You're just saying that because you are afraid to lose"

"You wish"

"And because you're not your team's captain"

That was the last straw.

The tension between the two men had been slowly building since they had first met in front of the train and was now reaching its climax, threatening to explode. Atem had been the team captain since fifth year after the previous one had graduated and even if they were somehow friends, the rivalry between him and his keeper was even stronger than the one between the Kaiba and Joey. And the latter knew that he had touched a nerve when the Slytherin remained speechless at the statement.

"Come on Joey, the train will be starting soon," Yugi interrupted before anyone could fan the flames of the fire that was currently burning brightly between the two students.

x x x

"Wheeler? Captain?" Kaiba growled when he entered the compartment he had previously left to shout at the annoyingly loud passengers.

"I don't know what they were thinking when they appointed him, I think Marshall or Grace would have been a better choice," Atem observed, both girls were a little less impulsive than Joey and far better at strategy.

"Well at least they'll be easy to beat"

"Wait, what did you say?" asked a girl who was sitting between two boys, all of them wearing a Slytherin tie. Camilla was one of the team chasers, along with Atem and Francis, who was not in the compartment yet for an obscure reason. Her long blond hair was tied in a ponytail and her clear blue eyes had widened when she heard the conversation between Kaiba and their captain.

"I said that Joey Wheeler is the new Gryffindor captain," the brunet simply answered, not even looking at Camilla.

"They're so screwed," one of the two beaters, the one with dark hair and glasses stated.

"He's just going to tell them to go straight to the goal without thinking," the other boy added. Both of them were pretty massive but this one had blond hair and a rounder face.

"Don't underestimate him," another girl finally warned with a slight French accent. She was pretty short like a feminine version of Yugi. She was the only one who seemed to be able to bear if not like the Gryffindor team, especially the shorter teen despite the fact that he always caught the Snitch before she did. "He may be playing without much thinking but that doesn't mean he can't think"

"Don't tell me you really believe that," Kaiba spitted.

"Actually Seto, I think Nell may be right. We don't know what Wheeler's capable of"

"Am I dreaming or is the great Atem agreeing with what I, humble member of his team, said?"

"Shut up," Atem mumbled, a slight grin on his face.

"You wish. So Seto, I've heard your brother's starting his first year," Nell continued, after a small pause during which she glared at the other chaser.

"Yes he must be with Walsh's brother"

"Are you expecting him to be sorted in Slytherin?" Henry, the brown haired beater asked.

"No" Actually, he hoped that Mokuba would not end up in Slytherin, not that he didn't want his brother to be near him, it was quite the contrary actually, but because he didn't want Mokuba to relay on him too much. He knew that his brother had to find his own place at Hogwarts, as far from Kaiba's shadow as possible. "I just hope he doesn't end up in Gryffindor"

The whole compartment laughed, after all if they all hated the Gryffindors, but Kaiba seemed to hate them even more.

"So how was summer?" Henry chose to change the subject. He was not looking at anyone in particular, his eyes fixed on the door as he watched students running down the hallway.

"Oh the same as usual, windy, boring," Camilla answered "Charles spent a month at Francis', can you imagine? I was alone with mother, Merlin I thought I was going to kill myself at the end"

Charles was Camilla's twin brother, he had been sorted into Ravenclaw and for what Kaiba knew, separation had been harsh for both of them. But they got through it at the end. He personally found that their houses fitted them quite well as individuals.

"You could have come to my place," Edmund suggested, only to be answered by a death glare from the blond girl.

They kept babbling about their summer during the whole trip. They did not mind Kaiba's silence. After all he was not the most talkative one and didn't get along the others more than necessary. Actually, they all knew that he stayed with them only because they were the best option. If he had been allowed to, he would have travelled on his own.

Looking at the moving landscape through the window, he did not even bother to listen to what they were all babbling about. Summer had been shit for all of them. But he knew that his holidays had been the absolute worst.

Since his stepfather's death which had happened last year during Christmas holidays, things had become complicated for the young man. Gozaburo had died in a mysterious way, his body dislocated, probably killed during a mission for the Dark Lord. At least that was what everybody thought. Kaiba knew better than jump into conclusions and could tell they were all wrong.

Purebloods were ruling everything and everyone was expecting Kaiba to become a death eater, just like his adopted father. But being only sixteen for now, he wasn't able to serve the Dark Lord properly and therefore still had little time to think about it. He knew that as soon as the 25th November would be passed, he was going to have to submit or die. He would have to take the mark or be tortured and murdered. And then Mokuba would have to take it instead of him. And that was intolerable.

But for now, he was still too young and had finally taken his place as CEO of the family business. He had passed his last school year and summer holidays shutting down all of the dirty parts of KaibaCorp. The name was famous for selling poisons and other dangerous products. Gozaburo had also started to commercialize his mercenaries' skills.

Kaiba was now working on rebuilding the Kaiba Empire on new grounds. He had already bought some of the most famous broom brands and was planning on investing on one or two teams. No one knew yet that his dreams were that big, except for Mokuba of course.

Only few people knew how powerful the Kaiba name still was. For all the others, the company had sunk with Gozaburo's murder. But when Kaiba would get out of school, he would prove them wrong. And he would be feared more than Gozaburo ever was.

x x x

Joey followed his friends to their compartment. Four Hufflepuff girls were already sitting next to the window. He didn't know all of their names but he didn't have time to ask before the fourth one quickly stood up.

"Joey! Congratulations!" Tea exclaimed. She threw her arms around the blonds' neck with a bright smile on her face.

He laughed and caught her, encircling her waist. "Thanks"

Despite the fact that she was in another house, she still was Joey's best friend. She was always helping the others and a very good friend of the entire group, but Joey seemed to be the only one she trusted enough to let down all her walls. And it was mutual.

Maybe it was because they both were muggle borns, which had been a dangerous status lately. Tristan and Yugi simply couldn't understand what they both had been through because of You-Know-Who since they were both born in wizarding families.

"You heard about Malia's dad?" Yugi asked when Joey let Tea go.

"No what happened?"

"He was killed during the summer"

"So I've heard, he was working for the Ministry and refused to obey to You-Know-Who," one of the Hufflepuff girls said.

"It's foolish," another one stated, "he knew what would happen, he knew he would get killed, it's his own fault"

No one said anything. They all knew she was deeply wrong, but also that they also knew they couldn't talk about it in such a public place.

Joey who had been a member of the Quidditch team since his second year had been a good friend of Dorcas Meadowes, a former Gryffindor chaser. Since she had left Hogwarts two years ago, they had kept in touch. This summer however, she had come to his house telling him about an organisation that was fighting against the Dark Lord.

" _How can I help you? I want to join, fight with you!"_

 _They had never been very close friends, after all Dorcas was three years older than him but she also knew that Joey was the only current Hogwarts student she could entirely trust._

" _I'm not asking you to join the Order, I know you will eventually, when you're out of Hogwarts but now is too soon, you still have two years to make. Until then just keep an eye on your friends, during times like these, they're precious"_

" _I know. And why are you here exactly?"_

" _I just want you to know that the Order exists because I know that you'll help us if we need you too"_

" _Of course I will"_

" _When you've finished your studies, ask Dumbledore about it, I told him about you, he will gladly let you in once you've finished. We need people to join us." He was going to interrupt he but she didn't let him, "but not students, Joey, you're too young to fight against wizards as powerful as them."_

" _You really think it's going to take another two years to defeat Him?"_

" _I hope not. And in case this is the last time I see you, I just want to tell you that I am glad to know you"_

" _Why- Why would you-"_

 _She placed her hand on his shoulder with a sad smile._

" _It's war, and during wars, people die"_

 _She had used that tone. That exact same tone Serenity had used when she had told him that their mother was up to something. Like she knew it would happen. But Joey didn't have the time to say anything, and say what anyway? She had already left in a cracking sound. He also knew, deep down, that it was the last time he would see her alive._

But now all that mattered was the Order. He was going to join them. He would also tell Tristan. After all everybody said that he was a wiser and calmer version of him but not less courageous or loyal. He would join the Order without any doubt.

He didn't know about Yugi and Tea though.

He sighed.

"You're awfully silent," Tea suddenly remarked.

It was his legendary stomach that saved him by growling loudly.

Laughs finally filled the compartment as his face turned red.

x x x

The compartment next to the one where Joey and his friends were was almost empty. There was only one white-haired teen who was sitting alone, close to the window. But the door suddenly opened, making his head turn quickly.

"Bakura," the newly arrived young man greeted

"Ishtar"

They both nodded respectfully and the young Egyptian chose to sit next to Orion. Nobody ever called him Orion, it was like his name was only Bakura.

"Summer?" Marik asked with a grin, perfectly knowing what the answer would be.

"Horrible"

"Mine too," he smiled, they both had troubles with spending the summer with their families: Marik because he had to work with his sister for two months and Bakura because he had to go back to the flat he shared with his brother. Brother who was way too friendly and invited way too many people to sleep at home.

"Where's your brother?"

"Not here"

"Obviously"

Ryo had always had less trouble accommodating to people. He should have ended up in Hufflepuff, they were both agreeing on that. He was friendlier, gentler and definitely kinder than his older brother or Marik. Yet he had been sent to Ravenclaw, just like Bakura who however was meant to be a Slytherin, according to his few friends who all happened to be a part of the house of Merlin. Marik included, of course.

"Father wants me to take the mark," Marik finally dropped, making Bakura shudder.

He didn't even know if it was because of what he said or the casual way he had used. Between the two friends, the pureblood supremacy policy was a sensible nerve since the Ravenclaw was a half blood, often considered a muggle born because he had been raised by muggles.

"And what are you going to do?"

"I don't know"

That was true. He knew that if he were to say no, he would not survive the wrath of his father. Yet he did not really agree with all this 'pureblood are the only wizards worth living' thing. After all, Bakura was his best friend and one of the most intelligent and talented wizards he had ever met, so how could he ever think that muggle borns were not true wizards?

"I don't think your father will be happy to hear that"

"He said I had until my birthday to agree to it, after that-"

"Yeah I think I get it"

"Anyway I still have four months to decide if I-"

"Do you really think dying is better than getting the mark?"

Marik laughed in disbelief, looking away from Bakura for a second.

"You don't even know what they're capable of. I don't think even _I_ know, but it's serious enough to make me hesitate"

Bakura sighed but didn't say anything more. Deep down, he knew that Marik would take it. He was the last male member of the Ishtar family and was expected to become a death eater just like his father who had been a close friend to the Dark Lord when they had been at Hogwarts. It was like a family legacy that Marik could not refuse, especially if it could assure him a good place at the ministry. Anyway, his father would never let him live without the dark mark. If he refused, he was better off dead.

Yet he had always wondered why Ishizu didn't take it, but it obviously had something to do with her being a woman. Orion had known her, she was a Ravenclaw too and he could tell by the way she had acted towards everyone that she was nothing like her father, or even like Marik.

He hoped his friend would make the good choice.

But he knew he wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello (it's meee)_  
 _Here is the new chapter of this fanfic, for those who have read it on ao3, sorry but you're going to have to wait just a little bit longer for chapter 3, I didn't have the time to proof read it until today!_  
 _Hope you'll enjoy this new chapter._

x x x

It was a clear night, no clouds were darkening the deep blue sky and the stars were shining bright high above them. But it was not this beautiful sight that caught Kaiba's attention. His eyes were glued to the skeletal forms of the creatures that pulled the carriages waiting for them. He had first seen this herd when he had left Hogwarts last year, but now he knew that he would never entirely get used to the idea of seeing them.

Of course, Atem noticed the way Kaiba was looking at the empty space in front of the carriages. But before he could say anything, Henry spoke:

"Oh you can see them?"

Kaiba shut him up with a death glare, daring him to ask again. Of course the beater remained silent, well knowing that it was for the best if he wanted to stay alive.

"See what?" Nell asked, looking suspiciously at Kaiba.

"Nothing," Henry quickly answered.

Kaiba knew that he wouldn't dare to say anything to the others as long as he wasn't allowed to. As manipulative and cunning as he was, the young beater was not gratuitously mean. Although Kaiba would have to talk about it with him, just in case.

"Oh well let's go, it's freezing out here"

Kaiba got into one of the carriages, along with Atem and the other Quidditch players, hoping that no one would notice the puzzled look on his face. He felt cold and empty whenever he had the misfortune to lay his eyes on the thestrals. He wondered how many students could actually see them and if they knew why. Henry obviously could but he didn't seem really disturbed by that.

The younger Slytherin had been surprised when he had first seen them after Gozaburo's death. Now that he had coped with the idea of the carriages being pulled by creatures and not being enchanted, he still couldn't help but feel sick at the sight of the bony figures. Probably because they reminded him of his stepfather. And his death.

He could still hear the last words he had said to him.

" _Master, Master Kaiba demand you in his office right now"_

 _Seto had simply nodded at the house elf which had disappeared quickly. If he was not of the violent kind, he was definitely not known for being the softest either._

 _He had climbed the stairs as fast as he could, knowing that he would regret it if he was too slow to Gozaburo's liking._

 _He had entered the office silently, only to find his stepfather standing in front of his desk, hands behind his back in a proud posture._

" _I'm going to teach you your last lesson, son" he had simply announced, making Seto shiver with fear. That could only mean one thing: he was now going to die. Why? He had no idea._

" _That's what you get when you fail"_

 _That had been his last words before he had jumped through the highest window of the mansion._

 _Seto had only been able to watch. And now, thinking about it, he wouldn't have stopped him even if he had been able to._

 _Yet he still didn't know what Gozaburo had failed._

But the lesson was quite clear: failure meant death.

x x x

"There are a lot of new students this year," Tea noticed as they entered the Great Hall.

"Yeah I hope there won't be any Slytherin," Tristan joked before waving goodbye to the brown-haired girl who was going to sit with her Hufflepuff housemates.

"Man, I'm starving," Joey whispered in Yugi's heard during Dumbledore's usual speech.

"You're always starving, Joey," Yugi noted. They were now sitting at the Gryffindor table with the Quidditch team and some of their other friends. "It's not going to take long, just the song and then the sort..."

He didn't have time to finish. The entire Great Hall was now suddenly singing the Hogwarts anthem in different rhythms. Joey would have sworn that he had seen Atem humming something too. How weird.

After a few minutes the Sorting Ceremony started. It seemed like this year was a good year for Gryffindor because five new students had already joined the red and gold house by now.

Joey wasn't really paying attention, too focused on his painful hunger. His stomach started growling again when Hawkins Rebecca was sorted into the Slytherin house. He knew he should have eaten something while on the train. Yet, as he was plunged in his own thoughts, a name was called that caught his attention.

"Kaiba Mokuba"

The blond teen almost jumped on his feet when he heard the name being called. Kaiba? Kaiba had a brother? Or maybe a cousin? Kaiba was not the only Kaiba? There were TWO Kaibas walking on this earth?! That meant he was going to have troubles in the upcoming years. If the boy was just nearly as talented as his brother, Joey and the Gryffindor team were screwed. Unless he joined Gryffindor.

Watching carefully, he wished very hard for the kid to come sit with them. The team could use a new keeper, especially if it was a Kaiba. Not that Malia was not good. But Joey had to admit that Kaiba was right when he said that he was better than her.

The Sorting hat was taking an awfully long time to decide. But finally, the verdict was pronounced, loud and clear.

"RAVENCLAW"

The little kid jumped from the seat to join the bronze and blue. Joey couldn't help but glance at the older Kaiba who was clapping along with the Ravenclaws. It was an odd sight, to see his eyes sparkle with something else than anger, contempt or pride.

Well Ravenclaw had won a good new player, Joey was sure about it.

"Come on, faster, I'm hungry," Tristan mumbled, eyes glued on the desperately empty table in front of him.

"Merlin, me too"

x x x

"So your brother's a Ravenclaw huh? Not too disappointed?"

"Always so delicate Ishtar"

Kaiba let him sit next to him, but not without giving him a death glare. He knew it would not be enough to make Marik leave.

If there was someone in the Slytherin house other than Atem that Kaiba truly respected, it was the 7th year Egyptian. Not because he was a good student, and definitely not for his Quidditch skills but because the younger Ishtar was as manipulative, ambitious and cunning as he was. He was dangerous. They were both willing to do awful things for the only thing that mattered: family. Kaiba had never physically met the blonds' parents. He didn't know how he and his siblings had been raised although they had known each other for what seemed like forever. He could only guess that they had been through the same things during their childhood.

"I guess that's why people like me"

"I think it is very Gryffindor of you actually"

"Ouch Kaiba that hurts"

He knew that Marik and he were very much alike. If it was a good thing or not he didn't know yet. They were equals, even though he would never admit it. They both came from powerful pureblood families. They had been raised to be the best at everything. They were expected to be their fathers' heirs and to carry their families' legacy. And because of that they were now facing the same situation.

"When?" Kaiba finally asked in a very low voice, looking around to make sure no one was listening. But there was too much noise in the common room right now for anyone to hear what he was saying.

"Until December," Marik answered, perfectly knowing what Kaiba was talking about. They were the only students who were currently being pressured to become death eaters. The other purebloods were still too young or too weak and they knew that Atem was not affiliated in any way to the Dark Lord.

Kaiba laughed in disbelief.

"November 25th"

"And you know what you're going to-"

They were both whispering. But no one seemed to notice. The Quidditch players were talking not so far from them but too loudly to hear anything else than themselves.

"Yes, I'll take it"

Kaiba knew better than show him his doubts. Especially ones that could get him killed for treason if the Dark Lord came to know about it. It was better to look like he was sure about it. After all, why wouldn't he be?

"Me too"

The brunet remained silent. They both seemed so confident about it. But were they?

x x x

A few days had passed and classes had already started for almost a week when Joey found himself in the library, a place he was not used to visit. He only came here when he had to find Tea who was studying for whatever test was coming in the following month. Test he would never bother to review.

It was a miracle he actually passed his OWLS with good enough grades.

Today he was here for a complete other reason. Tea was not here and however it was not her he was looking for. No, it was another person, a person who had forgotten his potion book in the classroom this morning.

"Kaiba"

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba asked, not bothering to raise his head. He already knew who it was by simply hearing the chaser's voice. "I didn't even know you could read"

"The joke's getting old"

"Still, what are you doing here? Not studying I can tell"

"I came to give you your stupid potion book back"

He finally raised his head, and nodded before going back to his work, not even meeting Joey's eyes.

"'Thank you Wheeler for bringing it back, you're so generous and kind' 'Oh really it's nothing, you're welcome Kaiba'," Joey mimicked.

"You're insane," Kaiba declared matter-of-factly.

"And you're impolite!"

"I'm only polite when I have to be."

"You know what? Screw you"

He glared at Kaiba who was still absorbed in his paper, writing on the parchment with meticulous care. Grinning mischievously, he caught the potions book he had put on the table before the brunet could even react. Now, he was finally totally aware of his presence.

"Wheeler, be a good boy and give it back," Kaiba held out his hand, expecting Joey to put the book back in his palm. But of course the blond Gryffindor had decided otherwise.

"No"

"Wheeler," Kaiba warned, shooting him a glare that would make Voldemort himself run away. Well maybe not, but still, Joey doubted his choice for a second before answering, his grin widening.

"Don't 'Wheeler' me, you're impolite so you don't deserve to get your book back"

"You are going to give me this bloody book or I swear I'm going to rip your stupid tongue out of your equally stupid mouth and make you eat it"

"Be quiet" Madam Pince snapped from her desk.

"I'm sorry Kaiba but you've been a bad boy"

"Give it back mud" Merlin, he was angry. Kaiba never used the 'mud' word anymore. He had started to call Joey mudblood when they had first met in third year. Now he preferred to use the shortened version of the insult, but only when he was really annoyed. Like right now.

Both too proud for their own sakes, they had found in the other the rival that was lacking from their first two years. But with the passing months their insults had become less and less harsh. Now they were just a way to tease the other.

They looked in each other's eyes, waiting for the other to do something. It was Joey who made the first move. He took his bag, threw it on his shoulder and started to run, the book still in his hand, making Madam Pince immediately jump on her feet. Kaiba quickly gathered his belongings and ran after the blond, not minding the threat that the woman shouted at him.

He saw the Gryffindor turning to the left, down the corridor. Following him, he managed to get nearer by using a shortcut.

"Wheeler when I'll catch you you're going to regret what you've done"

But he was not fast enough and Joey kept running, finally reaching the main entrance. He passed the giant doors, still followed by the keeper, who was now holding his wand in his hand.

x x x

They were sitting on the edge of one of the open windows of the owlery, feet hanging far from the ground. It was their special place. Nobody ever came here, not even during the day apart from one or two students who never stayed longer than a few minutes. The rain was falling from the sky. It was quiet, it was peaceful. Just the opposite of the wars that were taking place in both of their minds.

"We could run away" Bakura suggested "Before December, we could go"

He already knew the answer. Marik would never flee. He was too proud for this, too loyal to his family. Maybe he really had a Gryffindor soul. Bakura was totally willing to run away with him. Nothing was keeping him here, in England. Not his friends –which friends? His only friend was leaving him to become one of the Dark Lord's followers-, not his family. Of course Ryo was here but he would get over it. He really didn't need him anymore.

"We could go to France, or Germany. Travel around the world."

He knew that Marik was rich enough to do so. But he knew better than to let his hope go too high.

"Father will kill Ishizu, and then Rishid and send someone to find me. He will torture you and then kill you and maybe kill me after that."

"So you're just going to give up? Sacrifice yourself?"

"You make it sound like it's a very heroic choice"

"Well it is, in some kind of twisted way"

"Very twisted then"

Being a Death Eater was a good status in the current world. It was not like he was scarifying anything but his moral integrity. Hogwarts had proved him what his sister had always told him: muggleborns were not less wizards than he was. Despite his education, Marik was wise enough to question what he was told.

He wondered if Kaiba was as doubtful as he was or if Gozaburo's speech was better than his father's. The younger Slytherin had seemed so confident when he had told him that he was going to join them. But himself always looked very certain of his decision even though he was not. Maybe Kaiba was just like him, afraid of being reported to the Dark Lord as a traitor?

"So you're not going to finish Hogwarts?"

"It's complicated" Bakura raised a questioning eyebrow, showing him that he wanted a better explanation than that. "When are you leaving?"

"Next week" His father had written yesterday. Marik had announced that he was ready to take the mark and he had immediately set up the date. He was seventeen, almost eighteen. It was time for him to become one of them. "I'll be back after the Christmas holidays but then I'll already be-"

"Yeah" He didn't need to hear it.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be"

"I wish I could avoid it"

"I know you can't"

"The reason I've waited until now was because I wanted to tell you goodbye," he admitted.

"How considerate of you," Bakura sighed with the ghost of a smile on his lips. He couldn't stop himself from feeling at least a little sad. He knew what was coming for his friend. As soon as he would come back after Christmas, Marik would have to hate him, despise him for what he was: a wizard with muggle blood in his veins and muggle adoptive parents. He knew that nothing would ever be the same.

And here they were, trying to reassure each other, to justify their decisions, their choices.

A week. That was all they had. And they couldn't even make it worth the pain they would be experiencing in a few days.

There was too much left unsaid between them. They both knew it. They both knew there was something that needed to be said. But they also knew that it wouldn't keep Marik from joining Voldemort's army and they knew that it would just be worse and more painful.

So they didn't say anything. They remained silent. It was better that way anyway.

x x x

A few meters below, two boys were running like crazy children, soaking wet from the pouring rain. Kaiba was cursing Joey with every insult he knew and when the blond finally stopped, the brunet had troubles believing what he saw.

The Gryffindor was now holding the potion book above the surface of the Great Lake, an enormous grin on his stupid face.

"So you're gonna say please or not?"

"Wheeler I swear to god if you-"

"I take that as a no"

"No!"

"Too late"

He released his grip on the book which fell in the water. He watched it sink, still smiling deviously.

"I'm going to kill you"

"No you're not"

"Watch me"

Kaiba threw himself at him with all the strength he had, and he had a lot. He didn't care about his book. He really couldn't care less. What he cared about was his bruised ego and the remaining smile on Joey's face that was getting on his nerves.

"Shit Kaiba you're really gonna kill us"

But Kaiba wasn't listening. He was even wetter than before and he was freezing cold. He should have pushed the other teen in the lake without throwing himself at him. But it was too late to complain now.

"I hate you," he snapped.

"Me too," Joey answered almost immediately.

"We can't go back inside like this"

He stepped out of the lake, Joey by his side. Water was dripping from their hair and from their clothes. He hated that feeling.

"What do you suggest?"

"Well..." Kaiba started "You're the Quidditch captain"

"You bet I am!"

"Shut up" He snapped "So you have access to the Quidditch pitch and the changing rooms"

"Well... Yeah"

"Perfect. We can go there without being seen by anyone, change and go back to the castle."

Joey had to admit Kaiba was a lifesaver sometimes. But he was not going to let him win like that.

"Wait. What makes you think I would do this for you?"

"You fucking threw my book in the bloody lake you stupid mud"

"YOU DIDNT DESERVE TO HAVE IT BACK"

"YOU JUST HAD TO LEAVE IT IN THE CLASSROOM! THAT'S WHAT HOUSE ELVES ARE HERE FOR! IF YOU WEREN'T ACTING IN SUCH A MUGGLE WAY YOU WOULD KNOW THAT NOTHING IS EVER LOST IN HOGWARTS"

"That's not true once I lost-"

"I DON'T CARE WHEELER I DON'T FUCKING CARE" He was shouting at he top of his lungs, and close to throw Joey once again in the lake "Just... Just open the bloody changing rooms"

"You forgot the magic word"

They were already heading to the Quidditch pitch, both red from cold and anger.

"Wheeler"

"You're going to have to go back to your common room in your wet clothes if you continue. All your housemates will be looking at you with wide eyes and then they'll start to whisper behind your-"

"You do realize I don't care what they say about me?" That was only half true, but more true than false at the end. Kaiba never really paid attention to what the other Slytherins were saying about him. After all he was better than any them anyway.

"I guess we're gonna see about it"

"Alright, please?"

"See? It wasn't that hard!"

The door opened automatically when Joey put his hand on the handle.

"So you really are the new captain"

"You thought I was lying?"

"Yes"

Rolling his eyes, Joey went to his own locker. All Quidditch players had spare clothes here in case of emergency. Kaiba did the same. Merlin he was freezing right now.

He glanced at the Slytherin who was now wearing a simple T-shirt and black pants. He almost looked normal without his heavy cape, his Slytherin tie and his buttoned up shirt. Kaiba was an awesome player, why did he have to be so infuriating? This thought only made Joey boil in anger. When they had first met, he had hated the guy more than anyone or anything else. But now, it was something else. He was still angry at him for the way he had –and sometimes still- treated him. But now it was not only about anger and resent anymore.

It was about frustration.


End file.
